Distractions
by alivingfantasy
Summary: "'Maybe you should distract me more often.'" Spoby 3x06, based on sneak peeks. Oneshot.


**-Distractions-**

_**Spoby 3x06/Based on Sneak Peek**_

-:-

Spencer was exhausted. After she'd returned from the hospital, she had tried-and failed-to sleep, ending up tossing and turning, clues swirling endlessly through her mind. Lucas having the Myziloplam pills that New A had put in Emily's flask; April Rose; Garrett; Jenna; Melissa being blackmailed into the Black Swan costume...none of it made sense.

Finally, she drifted off around six a.m., only to be startled awake by a text from Toby, her charming, clever, Greek God of a boyfriend:

_"Good morning Sunshine."_

Smiling sleepily in spite of herself, she texted back:

_"Good morning. Missed u when u left last nite xo."_

Seconds later, her phone trilled. Her smile widening, she answered the call. "Hello?"

"Hello yourself," he replied, his voice cheerful. She could practically see his adorably dimpled smile, his piercing blue eyes sparkling. Just the thought made her mouth water.

"So, any reason you're calling me at"-she glanced at the vintage clock adjacent to her cherrywood desk- "seven fifteen on a Saturday morning? Not that I don't love hearing from you," she added quickly.

"I thought Hastings were early to bed, early to rise?" A hint of teasing crept into his tone.

"Not this one," she sighed. "I didn't really sleep well last night."

"Aww, Spencer," concern filled his voice now. "I'm so sorry I woke you up. I just wanted to hear your voice and-"

"No," she interrupted his concerned tirade, shaking her head. "No. Seriously, it's fine. Honestly, I kind of needed to hear your voice, too."

Toby laughed quietly. "I really love you, you know that?"

She grinned. "I had that impression. So...do you have any plans for today?"

"Besides spending time with my gorgeous, intelligent, ambitous girlfriend? Not really."

Spencer glanced over at the framed picture of Toby that sat on her side table, taken during a day trip to the beach over the summer. She silently thanked whatever force may be for giving him to her. How had she managed to survive sixteen entire years without his sweet good morning texts, his supportive hugs, his tender kisses, his enchanting smile, she wondered. Sure, she was a survivor, but still...Then she realized. She had been merely _surviving_; Toby helped her learn to start _living._

"So I'll see you soon?" She said into the phone, suddenly desperate to be in his arms again.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes. I love you." Then he hung up.

She held the phone to her ear long after the dialtone kicked in, whispering, "I love you too." She still hadn't worked up enough nerve to say it to his face, and while it had been implied, she wondered if Toby really knew the depth of her feelings for him.

Sure, her best friend was dead, her family life was in shambles, and she was beig stalked by a psychopath who dug up graves in the dead of night. Sure, her life was an insane, jumbled, destructive vortex of secrecy and drama and mystery and pain. But at that moment, none of it mattered.

Because her love for Toby Cavanaugh was stronger than all of it.

-:- -:- -:-

"So I showed her the place," Toby continued, taking a chilled bottle of water from the Hastings' fridge in their elegant, spacious kitchen,"and she said she loved it."

"That's great," Spencer replied distractedly. Truth be told, she'd only heard bits and pieces of Toby's recount of his latest job experienceas she tried to uncover the identity of the elusive April Rose, poring over her laptop screen. Toby had arrived fifteen minutes before, weaing a charcoal plaid shirt and his usual sweet smile, giving her a latte-tasting kiss, excited to share his good news with his girlfriend. As happy as she was for him, she was desperate to figure out Garrett's clue. "April Rose has the proof." This could very well be her last chance to Garret's case from collapsing altogether.

"I think I did a good job. Once I put up the beams in the loft she said she may be interested in me doing some _custom work _for them," Toby added, his voice laced with pride as Spencer scanned the results of her search on "April Rose, PA." Psychic in San Fransisco, a florist, an OB/GYN...not much to work with. "She even gave my name to an architect she knows."

Spencer's phone beeped, interrupting both Toby and her concentration. She sighed, glancing down to see a text from Hanna: _"Garretts mom out of hospital. Plans a go!" _She silently wished Hanna luck before looking back up at her now-bemused boyfriend. "Th-that's great."

"Spencerrr." he sighed out her name. "You're doing it again."

She felt her stomach sink. She hated the fact that she had to worry about a million other things when Toby needed her support. He was always there for her, yet she always seemed to put him second. But right now, catching Ali's killer was her priority.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, looking into his big blue eyes, trained on her. "I know I've been a little bit distracted recently. It's just, I have so much on my plate. I have this project due Monday and I-"

"Okay, okay," Toby cut in. "I'll let you work." He slipped his arm around her, smiling sweetly.

"Thank you," she replied in relief, her eyes not leaving his.

"I'll just-I'll just sit next to you and I'll watch you type," he grinned, lowering his voice to a conspirational whisper: "I'll be very quiet."

"Okay..." she turned her attention back to the computer, knowing very well that he was watching her. "I-"

That was the only opportunity Toby needed to sieze her lips with his, his calloused fingers tangling through her long mahogany locks. Startled, the only thing she could think to do was reflexively kiss him back. Not that she had any complaints.

Smiling a little into the now full-blown makeout session, she breathed, "That's not...distracting at all..."

He smiled too, kissing her more deeply, as if to say, _you know you'd rather be doing this. _(And yes, this was, obviously, a far better activity.)

Finally, when their need for oxygen outweighed their need for each other, they pulled away, their foreheads touching. He tenderly pecked her nose, rendering her speechless with ecstasy for a moment as she looked at him in awe of how perfect he was, how fortunate she was to have him. She wished she could stare at his face forever, memorize every curve, every ridge, every pattern. Toby's was the face she saw every morning when she woke up, saw every night before bed, saw in her dreams and fantasies. It was his face she saw when she envisioned her future.

"I'm sorry I interrupted you," he murmured, a contrite expression on his handsome face as he lovingly caressed her smooth ivory cheek. "I just couldn't resist."

"I might be able to forgive you," she answered softly, smiling up at him. "If you think I'm that irresistable."

He laughed, nuzzling her neck. "You are beyond irresistable. But you should probably get back to work now." He kissed her cheek, reluctantly releasing her.

She glanced over at the computer, feeling a burst of shame. How could she ever consider anything more important, more worth her time, than Toby? Shoving the laptop aside and clicking it shut, she swiveled to face him. "No, I should probably spend time with my incredible boyfriend now. And that's what I'm gonna do."

Toby's face broke into a grateful smile, displaying his deep, adorable dimples. He held out his arms which she immediately cuddled into, her face pressed to his shoulder, their legs entangling on the supple leather couch. He kissed her forehead, murmuring, "Thank you."

She swallowed, stroking his cheek. "Thank _you_."

The kiss that followed was delicately placed; slow, dangerously so, and as they broke apart, they, as always, wanted more. But Spencer had something to say first.

"Toby," she began, taking his hands in hers and toying with them. "I'm so, so sorry I haven't been spending as much time with you as I should be."

He shook his head, lovingly kissing her head. "Spence, you have a life outside of me. I get that. But I do need you sometimes too."

"I know," she murmured. "And I promise, I'll make the time. It doesn't matter what we're doing, or where, I just want to be with you like this."

He tilted up her chin with his hand so that she was looking him in the eyes. "It's not just you. I've been preoccupied with work, too."

"That's different," she argued. "You need those jobs; you just got your own place. I know how much that means to you."

"But I couldn't have done it without your support," he retorted, brushing a stray piece of hair out of her eyes. "And I think maybe I'll start cutting my hours so I can be with you more, just you and me. Spence, honestly, you mean a lot to me too."

Spencer frowned guiltily. "Toby, look, I care about you, and I don't think you should cut your hours for me. I mean, that job is so important to you-"

Toby cut her off, "_Nothing _could be more important to me than _you_. I would do anything for you. Anything." He kissed her mouth, brushing away the tear that trickled down her cheek as she smiled, touched.

"I love knowing that."

And then they were kissing again, hot and fiery, tender and sweet, pure ad perfect, each delicate touch conveying their intense need-their love-for each other.

"Toby?" she murmured, pulling away and laying her head against his chest, the rhythmic, steady pulse of his heartbeat in her ear. "You should distract me more often."

The love of her life laughed softly, bestowing a kiss on her still-tingling lips. "Maybe I should."

**fin.**


End file.
